


Locked In

by ratbastard2000



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chastity Device, In Public, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbastard2000/pseuds/ratbastard2000
Summary: the tags explain everything.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> I likely will not finish this.

Pete had been practicing this moment for weeks. Logistically, it was simple: get up on the podium, deliver the speech, and ignore the throb of his cock inside the metal cage Chasten had locked it in. 

He stepped up to the podium. Step one done.  
He began talking. Step two in progress. As Pete continued, speaking got easier and more natural, like he didn't have to put in any effort. Unburdened by the need to think about his words, his mind began to wander. His eyes scanned through the crowd, but eventually found their way to Chasten. Inside, he wanted to rush his speech, to omit every non-essential, and get to the hotel room so Chasten could provide him some relief. 

As if he could sense the desperation in Pete's eyes, Chasten smiled. The same sweet, simple smile Pete fell in love with, that dazzled Pete day after day. Except, now, it felt more sickly sweet than just sweet. Taunting. Pete resumed scanning the crowd and tried not to let his words catch in his throat. Step three wouldn't be accomplished.

§§§§§§

The sound of the crowd was still audible inside the car, but Pete's heart was pounding hard enough to block it out. His cock strained against the metal. He could hardly think straight. His mind was fogged over with arousal, he felt like he could cum right now if it wasn't for that damn cage—

"Pete?" Chasten reached over, touching Pete's thigh tenderly. Just that simple touch was almost enough to make him moan. He looked over. Chasten smiled a bit. "Buckle up." 

§§§§§§§§

The car ride was agony. Chasten would occasionally take one hand off the wheel and leave it on Pete's upper thigh, just high enough to get his heart racing. Other times, his hand would creep up to the back of Pete's neck. He'd rub the side with his thumb and wrap his other four fingers around to the other side and squeeze, just enough to make Pete's eyelids flutter and his head tilt back ever so slightly. 

Again, Pete was finding himself getting lost in a haze of want. He was desperate for anything; more pressure around his neck, Chasten's hand to move higher up, for Chasten to hand him the key and let him get his cock out and jerk off in the passenger seat next to him, or to just fucking pull over and fuck him in the back seat. He was desperate for anything. 

Chasten knew the cage was the easiest way to get him there. They weren't always together on the campaign trail, sure. Before the cage, though, Pete could at least jack off. Now, when they were apart, Pete had to wait. He had to wait, and fantasize, and hope to God Chasten thought he was worthy of getting fucked. 

§§§§§§§§

The hotel door clicked behind them. Pete was noticeably antsy. Chasten was incredibly calm. Mockingly calm. Pete hated that Chasten didn't need this as much as he did. That he was able to hide his desire like someone should be able to. It took everything in Pete's power to not drop to his knees and beg Chasten to unlock him, to jerk him off, to touch him, to let him touch himself, to just let Pete feel his own cock in his hands and maybe, maybe, with enough begging, finally release after a week. 

Chasten grabbed Pete's chin, gently yet firm. He tilted the shorter man's head back until their eyes met. He smiled. Nothing was more beautiful to Chasten than Pete, especially when his desperation was visible. Chasten moved his hand lower, and leaned down to kiss Pete. His hand trailed down to Pete's shoulder. He pulled Pete closer, their bodies flush against each other, their heads tilted to make the odd angle work. For a moment, Pete wanted to fall slack into Chasten and just let himself rest against him. 

Chasten, however, had other ideas. His tongue pressed past his lips and into Pete's. Pete moaned, allowing Chasten to force his tongue in. Pete's knees went weak. Chasten grabbed him and tried to steady him, breaking the kiss. 

"Undress. Now." Pete hastily started kicking off his shoes as Chasten moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Chasten watched him like a hawk to a mouse, ready to come down hard and tear into him. Soon, and hardly soon enough, Pete is naked. He immediately notices Chasten, both fully clothed and looking incredibly smug, and rock hard. 

"Babe, are you not—" Pete can barely get his sentence started before Chasten's smug look turns stern.  
"Come here and get on your knees, Pete." There is no question in his voice. No uncertainty, or second thought. Chasten has Pete exactly as desperate and needy as he wants him, and knows almost nothing could change how much Pete wants this, and the almost humiliating lengths he's willing to go through just to cum. 

Pete immediately walks over and kneels awkwardly, his knees cracking, before getting both knees on the ground. 

Sorry, that's it. May be update later. Don't bet on it.


End file.
